Work in Progress
by shimmycocopuffs
Summary: Hoping,that one day I would be a successful writer.My boss told me to right a story about farming.A talking cow gave me the idea to buy a farm.Sadly,I quit my job.I still want to be a writer though.I continued with the idea of a farm, thats why I'm here"


-typetypetpe- I look up at the sky to see a beautiful bird flying. Nothing could stop my dream from happening ; crops were growing , animal's grazing and my health was better then ever. The only thing missing from my perfect farm life was husband. Of course, there's many men in this village but none have caught my interest… Maybe Jack but I wouldn't think so.

- " Jenny ! You've got mail !." A beautiful mailman appeared carrying my mail.

" Hi there, Jack !" I rose and went to get it. I could sense blood pulsing to my cheeks , I was obviously blushing.

"You look great today , Jenny ! New hairdo?"

" No .. I … Just did myself a random ponytail. You also look great today!"

Yes , he was always beautiful. Red hair that had a choppy cut ; his bangs always whipped with the wind. His brown eyes were looking at me with such passion , I was ready too melt. I was in love , my new family might happen soon enough.

"Ahh thanks !" He said cheerfully. I give him a slight smile but then he became serious.

"Do you know how I feel for you?"

"Like if we were friends?" I say confused.

He put his hand threw his hair and quickly took mine. He was becoming nervous , then he starred into my eyes.

"I love you. Will you marry me?"

Shock came to me. I loved the idea to be married to Jack , he was always nice with me. Gave me smiles that made me melt , his eyes looking into mine. But to be have a real propose ; you have to have a blue feather.

" I can't marry you.. You didn't .."

"Check in your envelope" He says cutting me off.

I take it and open it in lightning speed , there it was. A beautiful blue feather.

"YES !" I reply , jump in his arms and kiss passionately…..

" ARRGG !" I furiously press the backspace . My ideas were capoot , trash , nothing ! I was writing nothing but cliché story's. Next thing you know ill right,

Guy: HI

Girl: LETS MAKE BABY'S NOW

Guy: OK (:

I hit my head on my desk , trying to make myself stay awake , quickly I glance up at the clock ; 2 am

I push out a long "Gooossshh".

I close my laptop without even touching save , it's not even worth while. I get up , briefly put my desk in order then go attack my bed.

I'm a amateur writer that's under allot a pressure to write story's for the public 13-17. It's hard writing for them , with all of there hormones. My Boss , is in charge to chose what subject I have to write, sadly it's farming. What am I suppose to right about? Cows that eat and crops that grow and because it's for teens , I have to write about "love". Did I mention it has to be 500 pages.

I close my eyes trying to relax or hopefully get an idea , that actually made sense.

"Moo !"

I hear right beside me. I jump up startled by such a sound. Right there , in front of me was a cow. A piece of meat - soon to be rotten - on it's four legs.

"Brush me" It says liking my hand.

"ARGG ! Stop liking me ! You might have rabies , STD or something !"

"Ahh common lady ! Just brush me. You bought me, I give you milk. It's like a cycle."

I twitch my head on the side , a talking cow? My apartment neighbor must have smoked something again.

" I didn't buy you.."

"You bought this farm"

" What?!" I scream at my cow. I bought a farm , infested with bugs and icky crawling stuff every were?

"To get an inspiration for your book. I guess but you right in your journal every night"

"What are you? A stalking cow ?"

"Whatever.. You want to right a book. Buy a farm. I know it may not seem serious but it's true ! It's in your destiny."

Then the cow poofs a too-too and fly's away.

-That's it ! I say jumping out of my bed.

- " ILL BUY A FARM ! Even if the idea did come from a talking cow ! "

"You want to buy a farm?" My Boss looks at me , raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. It's a great inspiration and people will goble it up!"

"How did you get that idea ?"

"A talking cow.. In my dream but I reassure you ! My neighbor was probably smoking again , so I'm not all crazy.!"


End file.
